Ljubav Je Svuda
|year = 2013 |position = -- |points = -- |previous = Nije ljubav stvar |next = Beauty Never Lies |image = |composers = Saša Milošević Mare, Marina Tucaković |language = Serbian |lyrics = Saša Milošević Mare, Marina Tucaković |conductor = -- |semiplace = 11th |semipoints = 46 }} Ljubav je svuda was the Serbian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2013 in Malmo performed by the trio Moje 3. The song was performed last in the first semifinal following Belgium. At the close of voting, it finished in 11th place with 46 points, just missing out on the final. Serbia then took a year off, returning in 2015. Lyrics Serbian= Ljubav, ljubav ne postoji, kažu Lažu, nemoj da se bojiš, kad on je tu Ljubav za život ceo i posle još Sa njim znaj biće to Pitaću te ja za godinu dana Kad te prevari na hiljadu strana Srce tvoje je tad ribama hrana Znaj Ja k'o da sam luda Malo hoću, malo neću da verujem Jer ne znam da l' smem Da, ljubav je svuda Malo volim, malo ne volim Probala bih svašta sa njim Sanjaš, sanjaš svet u boji, plavoj Sanjaš jer on je tvoj Više ne slušaj njegove laži Kad te poljubi, reci mu važi, ti Ja k'o da sam luda Malo hoću, malo neću da verujem Jer ne znam da l' smem Da, ljubav je svuda Malo volim, malo ne volim Probala bih svašta sa njim Ti čekala bi njega svaku noć do ujutru On kuvaće ti kafu dok si još u krevetu Veruj mi, veruj sestro ja ti činim uslugu Lalala lalala lalala... Ja k'o da sam luda Ljubav je svuda Da, ljubav je svuda Malo volim, malo ne volim Probala bih svašta sa njim I možda vešto još nešto |-| Translation= Love, love doesn't exist, they say They lie, don't be afraid when he's here Love for your entire life and beyond That's what it's going to be with him I'll ask you in a year When he cheats on you from all sides Your heart is fish food You should know that I, like I'm crazy I want to, then I don't want to believe Because I don't know if I may Yes, love is everywhere I love, then I don't love I would try everything with him You're dreaming, you're dreaming of a world in colour, in blue You're dreaming, because he's yours Don't listen to his lies anymore When he kisses you, you tell him nicely, you I, like I'm crazy I want to, then I don't want to believe Because I don't know if I may Yes, love is everywhere I love, then I don't love I would try everything with him You would wait for him every night until dawn He will make you coffee while you're still in bed Trust me, sister, I'm doing you a favour Lalala lalala lalala... I, like I'm crazy Love is everywhere Yes, love is everywhere I love, then I don't love I would try everything with him And maybe something more skillful Videos Category:Serbia Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2013 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Non-Qualifiers